


Day 1: First Kiss

by Metanoiac



Series: MegaStar week 2021 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, MegaStar Week 2021, Mutual Pining, Soundwave's Silent Judgement, highly inappropriate thoughts during 'professional meetings', mainly hinted at in starscream's case because Megatron POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoiac/pseuds/Metanoiac
Summary: Two times where Megatron doesn't kiss him, and the one time he finally does.For MegaStar week 2021!
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: MegaStar week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Day 1: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> MegaStar week 2021! I went with the kissing prompt for day one. Always wanted to do the 'x amount of things they don't do x and the one time they do'. 
> 
> I pray this doesn't get buried.

I.

Megatron isn't a patient mech by any means. The blatant stupidity of a majority of his faction and increasing losses to the Autobots has seen a decrease in said patience and a subsequent increase in his foul temper. 

He's made it sufficiently clear on several occasions that he hasn't time to deal with _idiots_ that cross him, and those who test his patience are quick to be disposed of. 

Usually.

Megatron believes his lack of patience has made way for hypocrisy. He especially thinks this when Starscream struts in with a sneer and a flippant attitude, delaying his findings to his Leader with such blatant disrespect it gets a rise out of Megatron. 

It's a familiar dance. Disturbingly, Megatron almost finds himself looking forward to it when he sends Starscream out on an expedition. He starts to like how aggressively the seeker responds to him, getting right up in his faceplates to howl obscenities right in Megatron’s audials.

Sometimes, Megatron cuts off his own audial feed and _imagines_. He imagines reverence, imagines respect and a pleasing rumble rather than the ache-inducing screech Starscream shouts at him with. 

This little habit of his caught the attention of Soundwave a long time ago. Soundwave’s quiet disapproval burns in the back of Megatron’s processor and he doesn't need telepathy to tell him what his Third is thinking.

Speaking of, though Soundwave’s disapproval persists, Megatron no longer feels invisible tendrils poke around the expanses of his processor.

No, he supposes Soundwave doesn't need his ability either to tell what Megatron is thinking when he bends down, faceplates hovering only an inch from Starscream’s. The seeker stills and all Megatron feels is the gentle breeze of Starscream’s exvents to his face. Starscream’s lips are parted in his surprise and it would be so easy for Megatron to lean in, to take, without needing to imagine. He could just offline his optics and capture his lips, claiming Starscream in a way he has never dared to do before.

But no. Megatron exercises restraint and withdraws with a complacent smirk. He relishes in the face Starscream makes; the fury that contorts his expression in a desperate attempt to undermine his growing embarrassment. 

“What–”

“Dismissed, Starscream.” Megatron returns to his throne and gestures for his Second to leave. Starscream, much to his surprise, does so without question, muttering something under his intakes. Megatron suspects it to be unpleasant in nature and doesn't press for the sake of not jeopardizing his good mood. 

Megatron watches the sway of Starscream’s hips as he stomps out and quashes the vague sense of regret threatening to bloom in his processor. 

II.

Megatron hesitates the second time it happens.

Starscream speaks up and challenges every decision at an officer’s meeting. Megatron’s dismissal of his points causes Starscream’s temper to flare and the seeker throws a fit that only misses a few flying bits of furniture to become a full-fledged tantrum.

He seizes Starscream by the wrists and yanks him up to his height, easily subduing the struggling seeker with a display of his superior strength. 

Starscream’s intensity is present in his optics, blazing when he meets Megatron’s gaze. Had he been a lesser mech, the blaze within might've been grounds enough to intimidate him into releasing Starscream.

Something tells him he should discipline his rampant Air Commander for his poor attitude. Something that's _reasonable_ and appeals to Megatron’s status as the head of the Decepticons.

The thought of disciplining Starscream stands no chance against his intrusive thoughts. Starscream’s intensity is only amplified up close and Megatron’s vents stall a moment too long by the mere sight of him, but not out of intimidation.

No, rather, he's aching to lean in, tame that intensity, and claim it – claim the mech it belongs to as his own. 

Before his thoughts have a chance to spiral he unceremoniously drops Starscream to the floor and ignores the seeker’s undignified squawk, resuming the meeting. 

III.

There is no third time.

Not because Megatron stops forcing their proximity.

As the saying goes; third time's the charm. No, Megatron initiates and indulges. Properly.

They're together on the flight decks when it happens. 

Starscream rants at him about something Megatron stops caring about approximately one minute into their conversation and shifted his focus to the way Starscream’s expression changes when he's passionate, focuses on the downward twitch of his lips when the seeker is displeased with his leader and the frown that settles over his handsome features when Megatron fails to rise to his bait

He focuses on the way Starscream's optics brighten in shock when Megatron’s servo cups the back of his helm so tenderly as opposed to how he usually treats his Second’s frame in direct contact, how his lips part in clear anticipation before Megatron leans in, and claims. Claims what is _his_ with a tender sort of aggression. 

He ignores how his spark flutters when Starscream reciprocates, welling up with excitement when he feels those deadly fangs sink in his bottom lip and the ferocious little thing _groans_ into his intake. It's electrifying, intimate and everything he's imagined it being. Megatron shutters his optics and hands the reins to his desires, conscious thought and consequence long forgotten.

When they break apart Starscream is flushed purple and a small thread of lubricant clings to their lips as evidence of their joining. Alas, as all things with Starscream, it doesn't last, and the seeker furiously wipes at his intake while stepping back.

He looks at Megatron, extremely offended but it misses its mark entirely. Megatron finds it amusing and dares to smirk.

“You– kissed me–?!” Starscream exclaims in disbelief. Megatron rolls his optics and returns to the view beneath them.

“Try to keep up, Starscream,” he taunts, watching the turbulent display of Starscream’s emotions on both his faceplates and in his wings out of his peripheral vision. “One might say your observations are getting _slow_.”

Starscream flashes him a rude gesture and stomps off. Megatron watches him go with a smug sense of satisfaction.

He’ll be back. The way Starscream reciprocated tells him more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!! It helps motivate me by a lot :)


End file.
